Stop
by CRACKQUEEN
Summary: A bunch of ramblings. They're kinda depressing so if you're happy, I'd advise you not to read.
1. Stop

Stop. 

He walked down the sidewalk. It was dark and only the moon was lighting the way. He was a loner. He never wanted help. He always knew how to deal with things. But now, he was hopeless. His black, spiky hair glinted in the moon light and his shoes made no sound. He grabbed his backpack and headed out. It was his last mission. And he was going alone. He had to get something. He didn't know what, but he had to. So thus he walked, walked like he never felt like before. There was a rustle. He turned around. Panic. Don't panic. Panic. Don't panic. He ran. He ran like he never ran before. He had found him. He had found him.

-

He woke up in a bed. It was slightly lumpy. But who could blame him? It was the only bed he had. He got up and walked out. A large orange lump dropped down from the sky and opened up. In the lump was a scroll. A scroll which was used for sending messages. Messages only were for major reasons. He opened it up. It was from them. He opened it up slowly. His orange hair shimmering in the sparkling light. His heart stopped. His heart crumbled. It was from them. They just figured out that he left. He went back into his apartment, put the scroll down, and ran to the edge of the city.

-

He was in a dark place. No light. No air. Only darkness. He felt power. Power beyond imagination, but nothing else. No love. No pain. No anguish. Just power. He saw himself in the darkness. The weak one. The caring one. The one who let his family get killed. He lifted up his kunai. He plunged it into his heart. He saw blood. He saw anger. He saw his brother.

* * *

Stop. One more step. One more step you take. Don't you dare take that step. Don't go. Don't go. 


	2. Mama

Mama

**_Wow. This is actually sane! Based on the song Mama by My Chemical Romance. Try to guess which character I'm talking about! _**

_Disclaimer: Everything besides the plot is not mine. –Crackqueen_

* * *

It was night. Everyone was asleep. Everyone was, besides him.

**Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
**

He looked at the kunai. He had to do it. It was the time to do it. No turning back. He'll do it. Nothing will stop him. He picked it up.

**  
Oh, well, now,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.**

Why did he need to do it? Why would he want to do it? Because he had so much responsibility. Being the brother. Being the god. He had to do it. To save himself. He stood behind the paper door of his parent's room. He smirked. He finally had the strength to do what he always wanted to do all along.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.  
And when you go don't return to me my love.

He bowed in front of the door. I'm sorry, he thought. I am not the happy person you thought I was, he thought. He stood up and walked towards the garden. He stepped outside.

**  
Mama, we're all full of lies.  
Mama, we're meant for the flies.  
And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
Mama, we're all full of lies.**

His eyes widened, looking at the people in front of him. It was his uncle. His mother. Kissing. Touching eachother. In an open place. His blood boiled.

Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,  
You should've raised a baby girl,  
I should've been a better son.  
If you could coddle the infection  
They can amputate at once.  
You should've been,  
I could have been a better son.

He took out his kunai and ran full speed at the two adults. It went white.

**  
And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.  
**

Lights turned on all throught the house as the screams of agony started and receded in seconds. Yells and calls were heard. 'Where is my wife?' was one of them.

**  
She said: "You ain't no son of mine  
For what you've done they're gonna find  
A place for you  
And just you mind your manners when you go.  
And when you go, don't return to me, my love."  
That's right.  
**

He regained consciousness from the temporary coma. He looked down at his hands. Blood. Red, dark blood all over. The bodies of his superiors lay there, limbs all distored.

**  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
It's really quite pleasant  
Except for the smell,  
Mama, we all go to hell.**

He crackled. This was better than cutting himself. It took all the pain away from him. It gave it to others. More people. More deaths. More happiness. He took out multiple weapons. 

2 - 3 - 4  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma...

It was over. He killed everyone he wanted to. He opened his eyes and turned. There stood his little brother. He smirked. The poor boy fell down.

And if you would call me your sweetheart,  
I'd maybe then sing you a song

He walked out onto the street, grinning like a mad man. He would go to someone to give him more happiness. "Mama, I'll meet you in hell…"

* * *

_**Did you guess which character it is? If you do, tell me through a REVIEW!!! 0-0--Crackqueen**_


End file.
